kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Trick and Treat
|Story Romaji Title = Torikku ando torīto}} Trick and Treat is the 205 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis It was third period, and time for the first graders to head for the pool. As everyone got ready to enter the pool, Keima sat on the sidelines, playing his game, having given the excuse that he forgot his swimsuit. From outside the fence of the pool-grounds, Elsie watched in excitement at the children playing in the pool, feeling that it must be so much fun. Knowing that the water is the worst enemy of games, Keima told her that such water-play was not sane, which she didn't like hearing. moving to a different topic, Keima asked why Dokurou and Elsie were in the school-grounds. Their reason was simple boredom. Other than Keima, Urara Shiratori also did not enter the water. She walked on the side of the pool, with an open parasol to protect herself from the sun, complaining how the pool was annoying and about the sun being the enemy of all ladies. As both Keima and Urara's eyes met, Keima wondered if the light from the orb indicated that his next target was Urara. But because the spirit sensor didn't ring, Keima felt there was no reason to conquer her. Urara sat next to him, boasting about putting on sunscreen which adults use. But Keima maturely responded how adults don't use sunscreen, because it falls off once you swim in the water, thereafter clogging up the filter machine. Urara was speechless at the difficult explanation. Just as she did before, Urara swiped Keima's game console from his hand. But this time, instead of throwing it to the floor, Urara threw the game straight into the pool. In complete panic, Keima jumped and swam to his game's rescue. Keima sobbed as the teacher told Urara how she shouldn't throw other's possessions. At that moment, Dokurou's body shrank, and Elsie told Keima about this. He immediately told the girls to go somewhere where they won't attract attention, and they followed. Urara was still upset about being scolded by the teacher, but she then noticed some rustling noise from outside the fences. It was Keima, running off to somewhere. Seeing that Keima was "skipping" class, Urara wanted to tell the teacher. But, before she could call the teacher, she saw something that shocked her. As she gazed in amazement, Urara watched Keima and Dokurou kiss in a location away from everyone's view except from her own view. Dokurou returned to her original size, but Urara was preoccupied by the curiosity as to what Keima had done. Elsie, as usual, was amazed that kissing was really the key to keeping Dokurou in her normal form. But Keima had something else in mind, asking Elsie to bring him somewhere during lunch break. At the Maijima beach, there was a construction site along a cliff side. Keima was finally able to see the truth, since it was too dark to see last night. The construction and the camp cancellation that followed after did not match with what Keima remembered from 10 years ago. He thought deeper, wondering if such a significantly different "past" could exist. He explained that by the laws of cause&effect, the "past" is what creates the "future". Also, different "futures" can be connected to the same "past". But being sent to a completely different "past" is not possible, unless there was a change "further in the past". This resulted with Keima questioning if this "past" was connected to the world where he came from. Keima then heard someone shout in front of the construction site. It was Urara, with her chaperon Yanagi. Urara was pleading for the construction to stop, as Yanagi told her that they needed to return to school. Yanagi firmly stated that this construction was very important to Urara's grandfather. With the construction sponsored by the Shiratori household, Urara's family, it would be problematic for the family if the construction was cancelled. But Urara didn't care and continued to cry about how the camp was cancelled. Keima was fascinated by the fact that Urara was acting so childish now, when she acted so mature at school. Urara, after all, was a regular child, who threw tantrums when she wanted something selfish. Yanagi noticed then that Urara was holding a basket, saying that it was Urara's mother's basket. Yanagi took it away from Urara, saying that she shouldn't again take it around and use the make-up. Urara cried for it back, but Yanagi logically explained that the make-up was four years old and that she shouldn't use it. This made Urara cry more and run off into the construction grounds. Yanagi chased the young child, while Keima and the girls watched in simple awe. Seeing this, Keima decided to befriend Urara. Elsie was surprised by his decision, but he told her that he was only befriending Urara, not conquering her. His reason was because the child was related to an important person responsible for the construction. Especially the construction bothered him very much. Knowing that this event might occur, Keima purposely showed Urara the kiss scene. In the construction site, Urara wondered around aimlessly, when she suddenly heard someone call her name from nearby. She looked and saw Keima sitting princely in the seat of one of the construction vehicle, telling her that this place was not for children like her. It's time for Keima to use his communication powers as an adult to learn more about the construction! Trivia *Tamiki Wakaki provided a cleaned and text-less version of the cover image in his blog. References Category:Summary